MasterHYZIO
MasterHYZIO MasterHYZIO moja filozofia opiera się na pierdoleniu byle czego [[MasterHYZIO|'MasterHYZIO']] o swojej filozofii Zajebiście smakuje MasterHYZIO 'w co każdym odcinku degustacji MasterHYZIO "'MrH, Master, Gandalf Niebieski, Masterovsky, Masterixon,'' Wielki Przedwieczny,'' Piąta osoba z zespołu METALLICA"'''W chuj dużo tych przydomków ma. (ur. 24 maja 1999 roku w Rawiczu) - YouTuber światowej klasy, Wielki Przedwieczny. Gitarzysta, perkusista, twórca najkrótszego utworu na świecie, skoczek narciarski, piłkarz halowy, pacyfista, zwolennik Korwina, najlepszy filozof od czasów Sokratesa... Jednym słowem kobieta pracująca.Rodzaju męskiego oczywiście. Nałogowy gracz takich gier jak Need For Speed Underground 2, GTA Vice City, Worms 4, Kapitan Pazur, Minecraft, TrackMania Nations Forever, Deluxe Ski Jump oraz wiele, wiele innych gier. Jeżeli czytasz ten artykuł, to powiem, że to jest najdłuższy artykuł, jaki mógł być (jest on dłuższy od każdego przeciętnego średniego artykułu, jaki jest na Wikipedii). Oficjalny rekordzista na skoczni Zakopane 1 K120132,17 m, czym chwali się przy kolegach, na każdym niedzielnym obiedzie rodzinnym oraz u gości (czyli w skrócie mówiąc: wszędzie). Życiorys, czyli jego życie na poważnie, czyli od momentu powrotu na YT 3 V 2012 roku o godzinie 16:29 powrócił jako MasterHYZIO i zemścił się komarkowiSify za to, że zablokował go. Pierwszy film to był: Worms Vice City - Trailer, potem zaprezentował swój dom w Minecraft. W 2012 roku zrobił filmy chronologicznie z: Worms 4, Minecraft, GTA III, FIFA 2005 i GTA VICE CITY. Wielka kłótnia stała się 16 stycznia 2013 roku, kiedy nieznany MrKarhu15 zabluzgał na 6 i 12 odcinek WVC 3. Wtedy MrH zemścił się na nim i dożywotnio jego zbanował. Kolejna kłótnia stała się 2 lutego, kiedy wormsega2011 i MrSoczekXD wkurzyli go pod jednym filmem. MasterH. zablokował obydwu i zakończył z nimi znajomość. Nie miał kolegów do 7 lipca 2013, kiedy wormsame napisał do niego na GG. W tym roku filmy zrobił z: NFS Underground 2, Worms Armageddon, Worms World Party PL, Kapitan Pazur i FIFA 10. 6 lipca 2013 roku powrócił do Worms Vice City 4. W sierpniu zaczął robić filmy z GTA i z TrackManii. We wrześniu zrobił tylko jeden film, a od października do grudnia zaczął nadrabiać serial Worms Vice City. 24 grudnia 2013 skończył serial, a po tym zaczął robić serial Wielkie wojny. Nie skończył go, ale to zapoczątkowało wydarzenie, które było niemożliwe: Będą kolejne serie WVC. 21 maja przesłał trailer, a 3 dni później, 24 maja, przesłał pierwszy odcinek. Na drugi odcinek trzeba było czekać dwa lata, bo w latach 2014-16 (po 24 maja 2014 do 24 czerwca 2016) już nie robił filmówNieprawda, bo w czerwcu, w sierpniu, na przełomie sierpnia i września, w październiku oraz trochę w grudniu byłem aktywny, więc kurwa nie pierdol, że po 24 maja nie robiłem filmów. (poza lipcem 2015 oraz wrześniem 2015). Stracił czas i motywację, filmy pojawiały się rzadko, a to skutkowało tym, że 3 maja 2016 roku musiał zakończyć karierę. Niespodziewanie wrócił 24 czerwca, a pięć dni później nagrał pierwszy odcinek vloga. 16 lipca wrócił komputer z naprawy, a MasterHYZIO nagrał pierwszy po 2 latach odcinek z Minecrafta, a dzień później przesłał go. 22 lipca wrócił serial Worms Vice City i od tego czasu był skupiony wyłącznie tylko na serialu. Przyszedł kolejny czas czekania, ale nie przez to, że mu się nie chciało, tylko przez to, że komputer się zepsuł. 30 sierpnia zepsuł mu się komputer i do 7 grudnia musiał czekać na naprawę komputera. 19 grudnia przesłał film po 3-miesięcznej przerwie, a ten film był z Kapitana Pazura. Przed świętami zdążył nagrać 2 odcinki z Minecrafta oraz 2 filmy z TrackManii. Po świętach wrócił do WVC i zaczął być skupiony tylko na tym serialu. A jak jest teraz, to chyba wszyscy wiedzą. Nakurwia filmami jak szalony i jakoś się z tego cieszy. '''Jego życie (wg Worms Vice City): MasterHYZIO urodził się 24 maja 1999 roku w Rawiczu, o godzinie 0:56. W wieku jeszcze 12 lat rozpoczął swoją karierę reżyseską. 3 V 2012 r. o godz. 16:29 MasterHYZIO powrócił na YT. W tym samym dniu zabił komarekSify. 15 VIII 2012 r. MasterHYZIO zdobył Święty Granat. 21 grudnia 2012 roku ocalił świat przed asteroidą. W 2013 roku zrobił wiele, wiele rzeczy, o których fizjologom się nie śniło. Obecnie mieszka z XXanthi1999. W dzień jego 14. urodzin MasterHYZIO zniszczył cały Team Apokalipsy. Jego brat, XXanthi1999 dowiedział się w połowie listopada, że MasterHYZIO się zakochał. 16 XI 2013 r. MasterHYZIO oficjalnie dołączył do Bractwa Miecza. W 2014 roku podczas wyjazdu do Stambułu we Wrocławiu miał wreszcie okazję poznać Dextera. Jego życie zawaliło się w jednym momencie, gdy umarł mu brat. Od tego momentu MasterHYZIO żyje sobie z dziewczyną spokojnie, spokojnie... Do 28 maja 2014 roku, kiedy to 4 dni po śmierci XXanthiego przeprowadził się do Rawicza. Rozstał się ze swoją dziewczyną i od razu po przeniesieniu się znalazł lepszą, piękną dziewczynę, z którą jest do dziś. Obecne życie: MasterHYZIO po 24 maja 2015 r. zaczął interesować się tym, co jest, a co w przeszłości było. Powiedział, że chce być dobry dla świata i być w jakiejś organizacji. Inni mówią, że gra z Metallicą, a inni mówią, że jest w ekipie Pingwinów z Madagaskaru. Tak naprawdę działa na dwa fronty: pomaga Andrzejowi Dudzie oraz jest w ekipie pingwinów oraz współpracuje z Generałem Italią. Polityka Mimo iż Master nie chciał mieć wpływu na politykę, to w wieku 14 lat (parę dni przed 15. urodzinami) został Marszałkiem Polski oraz przypadkowo też objął funkcję premiera, którą prowadził do 30 sierpnia 2014 roku. Obecnie dalej jest Marszałkiem Polski oraz posłem z ramienia PiS i swojej własnej partii o nazwie "Partia Pokoju" w sejmie IX kadencji i Kaczyński z Morawieckim powierzyli mu aż piętnaście ministerstw: # Ministerstwo Mastera HYZIA # Ministerstwo Ministerstwa # Ministerstwo do spraw Państwa Pobielskiego # Ministerstwo do spraw napojów energetycznych # Ministerstwo gamingowe (e-sportowe) # Ministerstwo neutralne # Ministerstwo Pana Pawła # Ministerstwo pacyfistyczne # ￼Ministerstwo do spraw walki z reklamami # Ministerstwo muzyczne # Ministerstwo do spraw kolonizacji # Ministerstwo kota Jarka # Ministerstwo do spraw liczby 13 # Ministerstwo do spraw walki z wrogami państwa # Ministerstwo Jutuba Ciekawostka: Na zero uprawnionych osób do głosowania Master zdobył jeden głos (czyli 100%), który pozwolił mu zająć honorowe miejsce w sejmie. Niezapomniane teksty: 1. Splinter: Co to jest fatamorgana? MasterHYZIO: To jest jakieś gówno pojawiające się na pustyni (odc. Na ratunek Lernowi) Rekordy MasteraHYZIA w Deluxe Ski Jump: * Finlandia K105: 113,70 m (15.03.2016) * Szwajcaria K170: 202,13 m (06.02.2016) * Czechy K135: 150,61 m (11.02.2016) * Białoruś K220: 256,18 m (11.02.2016) * Austria K70: 80,42 m (21.02.2016) * USA K130: 157,91 m (05.02.2016) * Łotwa K165: 175,59 m (05.02.2016) * Polska K80: 90,59 m (30.12.2017) * Japonia K210: 232,51 m (16.03.2016) * Belgia K95: 121,51 m (30.12.2017) * Islandia K190: 207,81 m (19.03.2018) * Anglia K50: 58,59 m (15.03.2016) * Niemcy K120: 133,10 m (16.03.2016) * Estonia K155: 180,69 m (11.04.2016) * Norwegia K90: 100,36 m (05.02.2016) * Australia K240: 286,31 m (PB) (11.02.2016) * Irlandia K125: 136,75 m (28.10.2016) * Ukraina K60: 70,64 m (09.01.2020) * Węgry K180: 217,48 m (11.02.2016) * Szwecja K140: 161,5 m (09.02.2016) * Włochy K230: 251,31 m (06.02.2016) * Dania K75: 88,17 m (08.02.2017) * Słowacja K110: 127,91 m (15.03.2016) * Kanada K185: 200,02 m (06.02.2016) * Litwa K145: 161,8 m (06.02.2016) * Kazachstan K85: 101,98 m (06.02.2016) * Chiny K205: 232,18 m (06.02.2016) * Francja K160: 174,35 m (06.02.2016) * Holandia K100: 120,23 m (06.02.2016) * Rosja K200: 220,83 m (06.02.2016) * Korea (płn. czy płd.?) K150: 171,2 m (06.02.2016) * Słowenia K250: 281,57 m (06.02.2016) * Zakopane 1 K120: 132,17 m (17.02.2016, oficjalny rekord skoczni w DSJ 2.1) * Zakopane 2 K65: 74,13 m (11.02.2016) * Karpacz K85: 95,28 m (08.02.2016) * Wisła K105: 115,42 m (08.02.2016) * Szczyrk K85: 95,57 m (13.02.2016) Rekordy życiowe MasteraHYZIA w Deluxe Ski Jump: * Deluxe Ski Jump 2.1: 286,31 m (Australia K240, 11.02.2016) * Deluxe Ski Jump 3: 308,75 m (Słowenia HS281, 19.02.2017) * Deluxe Ski Jump 4: 231,19 m (Planica HS215, 13.03.2014) Ciekawostki: * Najczęściej jest on widywany u króla Juliana... * ...czasami też u pingwinów * Jest twórcą twierdzenia: Jeżeli dziewczyna zmienia kolor włosów na czarny, to oznacza to koniec przyjaźni (w jego kręgach. Ale ma rację) * Zawsze ma rację * 15 listopada 2016 roku w godzinach 13:47-14:02 grał sam ze sobą w państwa i miasta. Po pięciu rundach zgarnął nieskończoność punktów * Strzelił bramkę z rzutu rożnego z lewego rogu prawą nogą "z czuba" * Był Marszałkiem Polski w rządzie Donalda Tuska, po jego śmierci objął rząd premiera jako zwolennik PiSu i rządził państwem przez 3 miesiące do 30 sierpnia. Od tego dnia rządziła Ewa Kopacz, a w końcówce października 2015 roku zmieniła ją Beata Szydło.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLEa6G2QPKw 4:39 * Big Smoke chciał go wziąć do gonienia pociągu, ale gdy ten mu powiedział, żeby sam zapierdalał za tym jebanym pociągiem, to on spierdział się i zamówił dwa numery 9, jeden numer 9 duży, numer 6 z ekstra dipem, numer 7, dwa numery 45, jeden z serem i wielką sodę. Zgadnijcie, dla kogo to zamówienie było. Zaczyna się od 0:16 * Na YouTubie jest dłużej niż Rezi, Mandzio czy inni tam YouTuberzy. Dłużej od MasteraHYZIA jest tylko Blowek (13 kwietnia 2011) * 5 lutego 2016 roku, grając w Deluxe Ski Jump, po raz pierwszy w życiu skoczył 120 m w Belgii. 4 miesiące później, dzień przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, podczas wolnej lekcji skoczył pół metra dalej (120,87 m). Warto dodać, że przed wybuchem takiej formy nikt nie skakał 120 m w Belgii, 100 m w Norwegii czy też w Kazachstanie, albo też nawet 130 m na Wielkiej Krokwi. * Jest nieobliczalny, nieprzewidywalny, spodziewa się wszystkiego. * Jak Piotr Rogucki, czasami woli być zupełnie sam, potrafi jeśli chce rozświetlić mrok, okłamali go z nadzieją, że uwierzył i przestanie chcieć, może poruszyć nas na kilka chwil, no i niczego nie będzie żal. * 13 lutego 2017 roku brał udział w mistrzostwach Rosji w sudoku. I wygrał je. * Nie robi dabów. * He is the one who knocks. (On jest tym, który puka.)Jeżeli oglądałeś Breaking Bad, będziesz wiedział, o co chodzi. * Obecnie jest Marszałkiem Polski w rządzie Andrzeja Dudy. * Czasami gada jakieś mądre słowa, czasami nie. * Twierdzenie MasteraHYZIA: MasterHYZIO. * Drugie Twierdzenie MasteraHYZIA: Świat składa się z wody, ziemi, siedmiu miliardów ludzi oraz MasteraHYZIA.I jeszcze Ballack. * Trzecie Twierdzenie MasteraHYZIA: Jeżeli coś ci ciągle nie wychodzi, to odłóż to na następną chwilę. Czyli taką, na którą będziesz miał znacznie dużo siły. * Pobił swój stary rekord i zrobił 21 filmów w jeden dzień. * Na wszystko ma czas, tylko trzeba cierpliwie poczekać. * On jest nawet tam, gdzie go nie ma. * Codziennie zyskuje 23% doświadczenia po poprzednim dniu. * Od momentu, kiedy się urodził, to on zyskuje nagrodę Człowieka Roku tygodnika "Time". * Zna się na rzeczy. * 20 marca 2017 roku MasterHYZIO spotkał się z Donaldem Trumpem po to, żeby podpisać ustawy i dokonać rozbioru Chin. * Jest bogiem. * ... * Zna sołtysa Wrzącej Wielkiej.1:53 * Przesłał odcinek Minecrafta w... 100. rocznicę objawień fatimskich.13 maja, jakby ktoś nie wiedział. * Grał z Romanem i Niko w kręglewersja 1, oryginalna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po_FqB0ygUU wersja 2, ta od FlyingKitty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVQyYJ8Rl7o ... i wygrał, zbijając wszystkie kręgle w każdej rundzie. * Honorowy klient Croppa, co trzeba wiedzieć. Sam sobie wybiera rzeczy, które chce kupić i po dwóch dniach roboczych przychodzą do niego. * Odpowiedział sobie na jedno zajebiście, ale to zajebiście ważne pytanie, co lubi w życiu robić. A później zaczął to robić. A zaczął robić... filmy i grać w piłkę nożną.Pytanie: co wychodzi z połączenia filmów z piłką nożną? * Chodził do klasy z Paolo Maldinim, Skipperem, Kwaśniewskim, Chuckiem Norrisem, Zlatanem Ibrahimoviciem, Skibą, Stalinem, Konradem Wallenrodem, wodzem Dziesiąte Zielsko oraz z samym Bogiem. Kolegował się z pierwszym egipskim faraonem * Mówi się, że dokonał niemożliwego w drużynie Realu Madryt. * Na Facebooku jako jedyny kurwa Polak na świecie używa reakcji "Lubię to!". * Widział się z Łukaszenką. * Był w Korei Północnej i zrobił sobie zdjęcie z Kim Dzong Unem. Mówi się, że po tym wydarzeniu polepszyły się relacje Polski z Koreą Północną. * 21 stycznia 2019 r. MasterHYZIO podpisał militarny sojusz z FlippymJak oglądałeś Happy Tree Friends, to chyba nie muszę ci mówić kto to jest., który polegał na wzajemnym wspieraniu się i wspólnym rozpierdalaniu wrogów. * Mimo, że nienawidzi polityki, to jego idolem jest Janusz Korwin-Mikke. Kolejna władza do kolekcji... Kiedy MasterHYZIO ogłosił niepodległość Państwa Pobielskiego (a miało to miejsce 8 lipca 2018), Kaczyński podał się do dymisji i prezesem PiS została Beata Szydło. Pierwsze wyprawy Mastera do...: (chronologicznie) - Pobiel, 08.07.2018 - oficjalnie ogłasza niepodległość swojego państwa i potwierdza istnienie swojego państwa małemu gronu ludzi. - Dębno Polskie, 08.07.2018 - też ogłosił tam niepodległość swojego państwa i oficjalnie zakończył obchody festiwalu ludowego "Pod Dębami" - Rawicz, 08.07.2018 - dostał zaproszenie na stację paliw lotos, a jak wracał do domu, wyjebał się z rowera na górce. - Góra - 11.07.2018 - pojechał w niezbyt dobrą pogodę, ale został odznaczony tam chłodnym monsterem ultra red. Kiedy wracał do domu, zaczęło mocno padać i skończyło się tym, że wrócił cały zmoczony do domu - Wałbrzych, 19.07.2018 - Wałbrzych uhonorował Mastera złotym pomnikiem, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że on do nich przyjedzie. - Żylice, Łaszczyn, Żołędnica, Zakrzewo, Miejska Górka, Sobiałkowo, Konary, Ostrobudki, Pakosław, Golejewko, Chojno, Słupia Kapitulna i Szymanowo, 20.07.2018 - tyle wsi i miast zwiedził, że specjalne odznaczenia i uhonorowania dostał w Żołędnicy (za drugie z rzędu wczesne przyjechanie do nich), Konarach (za to, że kupił tam laysy), Pakosławiu, Chojnie (za to, że monstery tam są) i Słupii Kapitulnej (za dobrą opinię Mastera o tej wsi) - Kawcze, 27.07.2018 - przyjechał tam niczym prezydent, wymienił z sołtysem Kawcza parę niezłych sucharów o ISIS i polskiej polityce oraz zagrał specjalny mini-meczyk, strzelając 15 razy z przewrotki i dostając złotą piłkę i nagrodę MVP od sołtysa. - Golina Wielka, Bojanowo, Rojęczyn (czy jakoś tak), Kaczkowo, Augustowo, Kłoda, Rydzyna, 27.07.2018 - przejazd był, opinia też, tylko chwilowo był tam - Leszno, 27.07.2018 - po 3 godzinach przyjechał i dostał zasłużony odpoczynek w postaci kupna dwóch koszulek w Croppie, obiedzie w McDonalds, przejeździe pociągiem oraz jako pierwszy Polak spróbował monstera ultra citron dostępnego w Polsce pierwszego dnia. - Wrocław, 02.01.2019 - Master dostał zaproszenie od Cinema City na film Bohemian Rhapsody no i co. Nie sposób było to nie wykorzystać, więc zrobił to i magią teleportu dostał się do kina. - Poznań i Suchy Las (jakkolwiek jest to miasto kurwa nazwane), 08.03.2019 - a chuj wie co tu pisać. Wpadł i wypadł, jak to typowy MasterHYZIO. Filmy z udziałem MasterHYZIA: *MasterHYZIO i kamień filozoficzny *MasterHYZIO i komnata tajemnic *MasterHYZIO i więzień Azkabanu *Harry Potter i Mastera Ognia (MrH zagrał rolę drugoplanową) *Harry Potter i Zakon Gang MasteraHYZIA (to samo, co wyżej) *Harry Potter i HYZIO półkrwi (:() *MasterHYZIO i Insygnia śmierdzi śmierci (no wreszcie) *Shryzio *Shryzio 2 *Shryzio 3 *Shryzio Forever *Master w Butach *Obcy vs Master *Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Mastera *Władca Pierścieni: Dwa HYZIE *Władca Pierścieni: Powrót MasteraHYZIA (fuck yea) *Hobbit: Niezwykły Master *Hobbit: Pustkowie HYZIA *Hobbit: Tam i z MasterHYZIem * Hobbit: Bitwa pięciu Masterów *HYZIOwe wojny: Mroczny MasterHYZIO *HYZIOwe wojny: Atak MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: Zemsta MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: Nowy MasterHYZIO *HYZIOwe wojny: Master kontraatakuje *HYZIOwe wojny: Powrót MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: Przebudzenie MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: MasterHYZIO jeden *HYZIOwe wojny: Ostatni MasterHYZIO *Niekończący się MasterHYZIO (a jak) *Kung Fu Master *Kung Fu Master 2 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 2 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 3 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 4 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 5 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 6 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 7 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 8 *Opowieści z Narnii: Master, Czarownica i stara szafa *Opowieści z Narnii: Książę HYZIO *Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż "Wędrowca do MasterHYZIA" *Opowieści z Narnii: Srebrny HYZIO *Opowieści z Narnii: HYZIO i jego chłopiec *Opowieści z Narnii: Siostrzeniec HYZIA *Opowieści z Narnii: Ostatni HYZIO *Hyzmin *Pan i Pani HYZIO *HYZIO Vegas *HYZIO Vegas 2 *HYZIO Vegas 3 *HYZIOzilla *Legenda Mastera HYZIA *HYZIOwa broń *HYZIOwa broń 2 i 1/2 *HYZIOwa broń 33 i 1/3 *Obcy vs HYZIO *HYZIOformers *HYZIOformers - Zemsta Masterów *Jesteś HYZIem *Laleczka HYZIO 2 *Laleczka HYZIO 3 *Laleczka HYZIO 4 *Ciekawy przypadek Mastera HYZIA *Tańczący z HYZIAmi *Nie zadzieraj z MasterHYZIem (pamiętaj to do końca życia skurwysynu!) *HYZIO chrzestny *Demony wojny wg HYZIA *Master HYZIO i poszukiwacze zaginionej arki *Czas HYZIA *HYZIO Reaktywacja *Szklany HYZIO *Air Force HYZIO *Kill HYZIO (on jest nieśmiertelny) *Polowanie na niebieskiego czerwonego Mastera HYZIA *HYZIO Fiction *Brudny HYZIO *Siła HYZIA *Strażnik HYZIA *Strażnik Masterlasu *Nagły HYZIO *Pula HYZIA *Sztandar HYZIA *HYZIO w ogniu *Szeregowiec HYZIO (2 sekundy później został awansowany na majora i weterana karabinu) *Forrest HYZIO *Diabeł ubiera się u HYZIA *Jestem HYZIem *Tylko dla HYZIA *SuperHYZIO *2001: Odyseja HYZIOwa *2010: Odyseja HYZIOwa *Teksańska masakra Master HYZIem *Planeta Mastera HYZIA *Geneza Mastera HYZIA *Master HYZIO Reaktywacja *Czarny czwartek. Master HYZIO padł (ale wstał) *Master HYZIO nie przychodzi po pieniądze *Gwiezdne HYZIE i Arka Mastera *LEGO Master HYZIO *Indiana Jones i królestwo Mastera HYZIA *HYZIów dwóch *Tylko mnie HYZiuj *HYZIOman *Iron HYZIO *Gniew HYZIÓW *HYZIO w czerni *Zakochany MasterHYZIO *HYZIO w ogniu *Mroczny HYZIO *Mroczny HYZIO powstaje *GoldenHYZIO *MasterHYZIO nie umiera nigdy *Dla HYZIA to za mało *HYZIO nadejdzie jutro *HYZIO jurajski *Tożsamość HYZIA *Krucjata HYZIA *Ultimatum MasteraHYZIA *Dzień żywych HYZIów *Noc żywych HYZIów *SpiderHYZIO *Mad HYZIO *28 HYZIów później *Captain HYZIO *Skazani na MasteraHYZIA *HYZIO Barbarzyńca *Sala HYZIObójców *Master HYZIO agent 008 007 *HYZIOfal *HYZIO Impossible *HYZIO Impossible 2 *HYZIO Impossible 3 *HYZIO Impossible 4 - Master Protocol *HYZIO Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation *Igrzyska HYZIA *Igrzyska HYZIA: W pierścieniu Mastera *Wojownicze HYZIE ninja *Ostatni HYZIOraj *47 HYZIów *HYZIOheart, Waleczne serce *Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa czarnego HYZIA *Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarHYZIA *Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu HYZIA *Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych HYZIAch *Piraci z Karaibów: Zemsta MasteraHYZIA *HYZIONICLE *TermiHYZIOr *HYZIO narodów *3 Metry pod HYZIem *63 Dni HYZIA *50 twarzy MasteraHYZIA *MasterHYZIO: Agent 47 Seriale z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *Świat według MasteraHYZIA *Master i pół *Jak poznałem waszego Mastera *MasterBob Filmoporty *H jak HYZIO *13 Master *Czas Mastera *MasterHYZIO znaczy zwycięstwo *Pensjonat pod HYZIem *Trudny Master *Ukryty Master *Dlaczego Master? *Pamiętniki z Mastera *MrH - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze *Gra o Mastera *Blog na cztery HYZIe *CSI: Kryminalne zagadki HYZIami *Dr. HYZIO *HYZIO honoru *HYZIO Vice City *HYZIO Vice City 2 Powrót *HYZIO Vice City 3 Zemsta *HYZIO Vice City 4 Potęga świętego Mastera *HYZIO Vice City 5 Master 2012 *HYZIO Vice City 6 Dwa Mastery *HYZIO Vice City 7 Tamten Master *HYZIO Vice City 8 Nieznany Master *HYZIO Vice City 9 Walka o Mastera i HYZIA *HYZIO Vice City 10 Ostatni Master *HYZIO Vice City 11 Przetrwanie *HYZIO Vice City 12 III Master światowy *HYZIO Vice City 13 EndMaster *Wielkie Mastery *Chorzy HYZIOrzy *HYZIOformers *HYZIOciele *Teoria wielkiego MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe lata *Czterej pancerni i HYZIO *Moda na HYZIA (The HYZIO and the Beautiful) *Doktor HYZIO *My Little HYZIO: Making Movie is Magic *iHYZIO *NadHYZIOwi *MasterHYZIO rządzi *Powodzenia HYZIO *Wszystko przed HYZIem *Zulus HYZIO *Planeta HYZIA *Wojownicze HYZIE Ninja *TerraHYZIA *TNA HYZIO Wrestling *HYZIO Wrestling Entertaiment *Austin i HYZIO *HYZIE Laboratoryjne *HYZIO i Masterten *Dragon HYZIO *Dragon HYZIO Z *Dragon HYZIO GT *Dragon HYZIO AF *HYZIO 13 *Magda HYZIOsler - Kuchenne filmy *Fani czterech HYZIów Kreskówki z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *HYZIasz i Merb *13 demonów MasteraHYZIA *HYZIE z Madagaskaru *HYZIO Bravo *HYZIO i Mózg *TeleHYZIObisie *HYZIOsie *iMasterly *Master HYZIO: Nastoletni Ninja *Galactik Masterball *Kung Fu Master: Legenda o niezwykłości *South Master *Młodzi HYZIAni *Zwyczajny Master HYZIO *Niezwykłe przypadki MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe opowieści *HYZIO HYZIOO & HYZIOOY *Jam HYZIO *Pora na HYZIA! *Harcerz MasterHYZIO *MasterHYZIO w wielkim mieście *Dziecko zwane HYZIO *Dom dla zmyślonych Master HYZIÓw (MasterHYZIO jest tylko jeden) *MasterHYZIO, gdzie jesteś? *Młody MasterHYZIO *Liga MasteraHYZIA *MasterHYZIO 3000 *Klasa MasterHYZIA *Totalna Porażka MasteraHYZIA (kłamstwo) *HYZIObob Masteroporty *HYZIOboy i HYZIOHYZIO *MasterHYZIO X *Wyspa totalnego MasteraHYZIA *Wojownicze HYZIE ninja *HYZIOblade HYZIO Masters *odlotowe HYZIE *HYZZIO test *Paczki z MasterHYZIA X Gry z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *HYZIO Payne *HYZIO Payne 2 *Angry MasterHYZIO *Icy HYZIO *BattleHYZIO 3 *Need for HYZIO *Need For HYZIO: Underground 2 *Need For HYZIO 3: Hot Master *Need For HYZIO 4: HYZIO Stakes *Need For HYZIO: ProHYZIO *Need For HYZIO: Most HYZIed *Master HYZIO Rally *H.Y.Z.I.O. Cień Czarnobyla *Half Master *Masters *Masters HYZIO Party *Masters 3D *Masters 4 HYZIOwa Rozwałka *Masters Battle HYZIOlands *Masters HYZIOloaded *Masters Forts: Oblężenie *Masters Armageddon *Masters 2 HYZIOgeddon *Masters HYZIOlution *Counter HYZIO *Grand Theft HYZIO 1,2,3,4,5 *Assassin HYZIO *Mortal HYZIO 9 *MasterCraft *MineHYZIO *Deluxe Master HYZIO *HYZIO Masterrem *Serious HYZIO *PostHYZIO 2 *The HYZIOs 1,2,3 *HYZIn Invaders *HYZIO Raider Legenda *Blues HYZIO *Commander HYZIO *League of HYZIO *Master of HYZIO *The Elder HYZIO: Master *HYZIO of War *HYZIO of Speed *Dead Red MasterHYZIO (MrH jest nieśmiertelny) *Master HYZIO: Total Waar *H.Y.Z.I.O. *H.Y.Z.I.O.: Project Master *World of HYZIO *Team HYZIO 2 *HYZIOStorm *World of HYZIOcraft *HYZIOman: Master City *Deus Master: Bunt HYZIów *HYZIOstein *HYZIO's Greed *Call of HYZIO: Black Movie *HYZIO Fantasy XXL *Age of Master: The HYZIO Dynasties *Tropico - przybycie MasteraHYZIA *HYZIO Effect *HYZIOfield *HYZIOcraft, Orcs & Humans *HYZIOcraft II, Tides from Darkness *HYZIOcraft II, Wings Of Liberty *HYZIOcraft II, Heart Of The Swam *HYZIOcraft III, Regin Of Chaos *HYZIOcraft III, Frozen Throne *The HYZIOsims *HYZIOTYPE *HYZIOTYPE2 *The SlenMaster *Happy HYZIO *LEGO Lord of the HYZIO *HYZIOBob Masteroporty: The Game *HYZIOpedia: The Game *HYZIO Tycoomaster *Igrzyska HYZIA: The Game *Medal of HYZIO *HYZIO Wake *HYZIOrgonem *Amnesia Mroczny HYZIO *Midnight HYZIO: Los Masterles *HYZIO: The Eight Pages *Lollipop HYZIOsaw *HYZIO: Codename 47 *HYZIO Age *HYZIO of Might and Magic *Saints HYZIO 1,2,3,4 *HYZIOCity *The HYZIO (seria) *Dragon Master Z Budokai HYZI'ai *Dragon Master Z Budokai HYZI'ai 2 *Dragon Master Z Budokai HYZI'ai 3 *BioHYZIO: Infinity *DisHYZIOnored *FarHYZIO 1,2,3 *PataHYZIO 1,2,3 *HYZIes XL *Diablo II, MasterHYZIO of Destruction *Super HYZIO Bros Zespoły muzyczne z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *Mehyzica *System Of A HYZIO *Rammmaster *Imagine HYZIO *Sabaster *50 Masters *Iron HYZIO *MegaHYZIO *Acid HYZIers *HYZIOfall *Drowning HYZIO *Master Sabbath *HYZIO Against The Machine *HYZIOwerk *HYZIOtera *Machine HYZIO *HYZIO'n Roses *Five Finger Death HYZIO *Dr. HYZIO Kategoria:Osoby